


The Things Your Touch Does To Me

by Maneuver7



Series: Smutty Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: During movie night, Dick gets turned on by Wally touching his hair. Wally is happy to help out.





	The Things Your Touch Does To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt meme: birdflash + "you’re really invested in your tv show/book/etc and i don’t think you understand how much your absentminded petting is getting to me but like hell am i gonna ask you to stop au" requested by Twinkothydrake

Wally and Dick were watching TV in the Manor. It was just like old times except the king bed in Dick’s old room felt much smaller when fitting two grown men. Dick laid on his stomach, while Wally had one hand in the popcorn tub and the other in Dick’s hair.

Neither said anything. Wally was too rapt in the old sci-fi series they were binging.

The ginger’s hand stroked down Dick’s head to the base of his neck and back up.

Dick bit his lip.

Wally’s fingers worked through his hair and blunt nails scratched down his scalp in a steady rhythm. Dick needed to shift, but he didn’t dare move a muscle. If he stayed completely still maybe Wally would stay focused on the screen and never notice exactly what such innocent petting was doing to him.

If Wally knew, he’d never let Dick live it down.

Something particularly dramatic was happening on the show. Dick didn’t even know the character’s names. He almost forgot his own name as Wally’s hands slowed, absentmindedly pulling his hair.

Fuck. Dick couldn’t ask Wally to stop because that could also draw attention to his situation.

Wally scratched down Dick’s neck until he hit shirt collar this time.

Dick let out a breath that was just a little too loud and a little too shaky.

“We’re out of popcorn-” Wally said, but the second he looked at Dick’s flushed face he could see something was wrong. “You okay, dude?”

“Fine.” Dick’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

Wally’s face scrunched in concern and he pressed his hand to Dick’s forehead. “Are you sure?” And then, of course, because this is Dick’s life, Wally pushed him just enough onto his side to see-

“Dick. Are you…hard?”

Dick threw his arm over his face and groaned in embarrassment. “See for yourself.”

And that’s when Dick felt Wally’s hands went for his fly and grabbed him by the wrists, “What are you doing?”

Kneeling over him, hands hovering in the air above the tent in Dick’s pants, Wally actually pouted and said, “You said to see for myself? Well, I want to see.”

“Christ. Walls.” Dick let go of the man’s hands, “Okay, yeah sure.”

Wally maybe used his superspeed to push Dick’s pants and underwear down his thighs; his erection sprung into full-view.

“Damn Dickie,” Wally said in this awed whisper. “What’s got you like this?” He wrapped a freckled hand around the base of Dick’s cock and gave it an experimental pump.

“You.”

“Me?”

Dick nodded, biting back a moan as Wally’s hand stroked his cock again—at almost the same rhythm from earlier.

“Your touch. Your fingers in my hair.” Dick said.

Wally sunk his free hand into Dick’s thick locks while he pulled Dick’s cock in several fast, long strokes.

“Like this?” Wally asked, moving to straddle Dick’s thighs, forcing the acrobat all the way on his back. Wally’s hands massaged over both Dick’s heads, making him moan.

“I never realized how sensitive you are.” Wally teased, vibrating his fingers just slightly as he slid his hand up and down Dick’s shaft.

“Nn- Wally.” Dick fisted Wally’s shirt and breathed hot and heavy, precum already leaking all over Wally’s hand. The hand in his hair felt too good, the vibrations coursing through his cock were more than whelming.

“You look really nice like this.” Wally was saying, pulling idly at Dick’s hair, gentle enough not to hurt, firm enough to make Dick whine. “If I’d known how much you liked getting your hair pulled, I would’ve done it more often…well at least I know now.”

Dick shook underneath Wally, legs trapped under the man, hips vaguely thrusting to meet his hand. The Speedster hummed and leaned over him to whisper in his ear,

“I always want to be touching you like this.”

Dick moaned louder than he probably should have, and before Wally could say anything that would elicit more moans, he yanked Wally down by the shirt and crushed their lips together.

With the heat of the kiss and Wally’s grip, Dick came. Wally continued to pump him through it until cum coated his fingers.

While Dick struggled to regain his senses, Wally sat back on his heels and tasted the sticky beads rolling down his wrist. The sight did nothing to help Dick catch his breath.

Wally smirked at him, “You going to return the favor, Babe?”

Dick sucked in another breath before shoving his hand down Wally’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me PWP prompts on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com (I'm especially excited about these PWP AU's https://maneuver-7.tumblr.com/post/181689569116/pwp-aus-because-wth-not-nsfw)  
> I'll do DC and Marvel stuff. No incest, no pedophilia, no noncon.


End file.
